Segunda Chance de Felicidade
by Bewinha
Summary: Tanto Leon como Tifa sofreram mais do que mereciam. Ambos merecem uma segunda oportunidade. Irão agarra-la?
1. Chapter 1

Acho que não é preciso dizer isto, mas tudo bem. As personagens pertencem aos respectivos criadores, blah, blah, blah...!!!

Segunda Chance De Felicidade

1

A primeira vez que Leon a viu foi quando o Cloud Strife regressou de onde quer que ele estivesse. O seu interesse nela foi quase inexistente. O breve impacto que ela teve nele foi apenas de cinco segundos (o tempo que ele levou a perceber que não era a sua Rinoa que caminhava lado a lado com o Strife.). Depois disso, foi como se ela não existisse. Nunca falaram, nunca se olharam, nunca se aperceberam sequer da presença um do outro. Ela só o via a _ele _e ele só a via a _ela_. Porque haveriam de reparar um no outro?

E agora, um ano depois voltou a vê-la. Desta vez por mais tempo…. Talvez um minuto; se calhar nem tanto. O que o fez vê-la ? "Rinoa" Estavam numa pequena festa organizada por Merlin. A paz parecia ter-se instalado permanentemente, pelo menos colectiva e superficialmente. Todos estavam presentes, todos tinham necessidade de festejar a paz (aparentemente)permanente. Até o Strife se tinha dado ao trabalho de vir…. Até ele se tinha dado ao trabalho de vir. E é claro, se o Strife estava então ela também estava. No entanto, ele só veio a reparar nela quando o seu olhar se deparou com uma visão de branco que se dirigiu ao homem loiro que se encostava à parede oposta à sua. "Rinoa" Não, não era a sua Rinoa. O vestido era mais longo, diferente. Os cabelos eram mais longos, claros, diferentes. Mas não deixou de lhe chamar a atenção.

- Anda, vem dançar Cloud. - disse de uma forma não tão autoritária como deveria. Era mais um pedido do que uma ordem. Suave e tímido. Nada como a sua Rinoa. Cloud não se moveu. De facto, se ela não estivesse mesmo à frente dele a segurar-lhe a mão entre as suas, Leon diria que ele nem a tinha ouvido, nem sabia que ela estava ali. - Por favor, Cloud? - voltou a insistir. Desta vez já não parecia perguntar, parecia suplicar.

"Por causa de ti

Perdi tudo,

A minha força

O meu mundo,

A minha pureza

De menina feliz"

- Não. - foi a seca resposta do sombrio guerreiro (tão parecido consigo)enquanto soltava a sua mão das dela. Sem insistir mais a jovem uniu ambas as mãos e caminhou lentamente, de olhos postos no chão para uma mesa onde se sentavam alguns dos seus amigos mais íntimos. Curioso o facto de também serem as pessoas com quem ele mais se dava. Curioso nunca se terem dado. Nunca se terem olhado, nunca se terem visto.

"A vontade de viver

O modo de gostar

A felicidade,

A maneira boa

De desculpar"

Ainda não tinha chegado à mesa, quando um deles, Cid, se levantou, foi ter com ela e ofereceu-lhe a sua mão sorrindo-lhe fraternalmente. Tifa olhou para ele e sorriu. Os dois foram para a pista e ela encantou quem quer que os estivesse a observar. É claro,… que ele já não estava a ver.

"E entender a maldade,

A forma simples

De ser, de rir,

A paz de espírito,

A confiança,

Perdi a esperança

De te deixar."

Tifa acordou com um mau pressentimento. Um peso enorme no peito. "Cloud" Levantou-se e sem perder tempo sequer a calçar os chinelos, começou a correr para onde sabia ser o quarto do seu amigo de infância. Quando estava prestes a chegar, ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de baixo e mudou radicalmente a sua trajectória, acelerando ainda mais na sua corrida. "Por favor não me deixes." Começou a descer a escadaria do hotel saltando dois e três degraus. Céus, porque é que o caminho tinha de ser tão longo!? Ao chegar ao fundo das escadas ainda pôde ver uns cabelos loiros e uma mão, antes de a porta se fechar.

"Eu vou ficar

Sim, eu sei que vou ficar

A vida inteira à tua espera

E a esperar,"

- Cloud não! - gritou correndo para a porta. Não queria saber se estava num hotel e havia pessoas a querer dormir. Não queria saber o que essas pessoas iriam pensar de si. Abriu a porta e viu-o do outro lado da rua, montado na sua mota. - Cloud espera! - ele ligou o motor, - Por favor Cloud! - ela começou a correr na sua direcção. Não queria saber se estava a atravessar a estrada a meio da noite, descalça e vestida apenas num top e cuecas. Não queria saber! Não queria saber porque o homem que amava estava prestes a deixá-la outra vez. A mota começou a trabalhar. "Por favor não me deixes." - Cloud por favor! - desta vez a sua voz começou a tremer. Parou quando a mota começou a vir na sua direcção. As lágrimas começaram a cair. Quando estava quase a atropelá-la, a mota virou e seguiu pela estrada, em direcção à saída da cidade. - Não me deixes!!! - começou a correr atrás dele. Não queria saber se a mota andava muito mais depressa do que ela poderia alguma vez correr. O homem que amava tão profundamente, o seu maior amigo, aquele por quem tinha esperado tantos anos, aquele de quem ela tinha partido à procura e finalmente encontrado, aquele que era a sua razão de viver, aquele por quem ela daria a sua vida de bom grado e sem hesitar só para receber um sorriso em troca, só para receber uma palavra amável… estava a abandoná-la de novo. - Cloud! - a sua visão estava desfocada por causa das lágrimas, mas mesmo assim, ela conseguiu ver a mota até esta desaparecer. Caiu exausta no chão, a chorar incessantemente. - Por favor não me deixes. - abraçou-se, tentando em vão parar as lágrimas. Tentando em vão consolar-se. Sentia-se mais uma vez inútil. Que não significava nada, para quem significava tanto para ela. Uma brisa arrepiante fê-la lembrar-se de que estava no meio da rua, mais propriamente no meio da estrada, mas por muito que tentasse não conseguia parar de chorar. Não conseguia pôr-se de pé. Doía demasiado. Doía… demasiado.

"Eu vou fazer o dia

Que há-de vir,

Eu vou amar o Sol

Voltar a rir,"

- Tifa… Tifa! - era a voz de Yuffie. A jovem ninja ajoelhou-se à sua frente. No seu rosto havia uma expressão nunca antes vista. A sempre alegre rapariga, olhava-a de uma forma preocupada e dolorosa. Mas ela não conseguia ver nada disso. Não conseguia parar de chorar. "Não me deixes."

"Eu vou ficar

Sim, eu sei que vou ficar

Parada nos locais

Onde passámos,"

- Porquê? O que é que eu fiz de errado? O que é que eu fiz?… Cloud! Porquê!?!! - o seu grito ecoou por toda a rua e ouviu-se um "Caluda!" de uma janela.

"A respirar o ar

Que respirámos,

Infinitamente

Eu sei que vou ficar."

Yuffie levantou-se e olhou à sua volta, reconhecendo o sítio onde se encontrava. Sem pensar duas vezes dirigiu-se a uma casa dois prédios à frente.

- Leon! - começou a bater. - Leon é a Yuffie! - de um dos prédios ouviu-se alguém a mandar calar. - Leon abre a porta! Leo… - a porta abriu-se bruscamente e Yuffie deparou-se com um Leon com cara de poucos amigos.

- São duas da manhã. - disse da mesma forma suave e calma com que sempre falava mas deixando bem claro que, o que quer que fosse, era bom que fosse importante.

- Preciso da tua ajuda. Anda. - disse a rapariga começando a correr na direcção de onde tinha vindo. Leon expirou e seguiu-a. Normalmente teria fechado a porta e voltado para a cama, mas o tom de Yuffie era sério de mais para não ter em consideração. Era a primeira vez que ela se mostrava assim desde que a conhecia. À medida que ia avançando começou a ver um vulto no meio da estrada. Quando se começou a aproximar ainda mais o vulto começou a ganhar forma até se parecer com Tifa. Essa percepção parou-o momentaneamente. Que raios se passava? O que estavam elas a fazer ali àquela hora e com aquelas roupas,… ou falta delas. Yuffie estava agachada ao pé da outra rapariga que não parava de chorar.

- Não consigo falar com ela, - disse Yuffie olhando para ele com uma expressão que ele não se lembrava de ter visto nela nunca. - Por favor ajuda-me a tirá-la daqui.

Sem perguntar nada, Leon avançou e quando tomou a rapariga nos seus braços esta nem notou, continuando a chorar. Ela era surpreendentemente leve e suave ao toque. Estava a tremer mas o mais provável era nem saber isso. Leon encostou mais o seu corpo ao dela, tentando aquecê-la.

Enquanto caminhava em direcção à sua casa, pôs-se a analisar a situação e descobriu que não gostava dela nem um bocadinho. A rapariga obviamente não estava em condições de ir para casa tão cedo e isso queria dizer que iria passar a noite em sua casa. Ele odiava ter pessoas em sua casa, na verdade, era a primeira vez que alguém, para além dele, lá ia pôr os pés. E, como é obvio, ele não ia ficar sozinho com ela lá, portanto a Yuffie ia ter de ficar também…. O dia já estava a começar mal.

Mudo, entrou em casa e seguiu directamente para o único quarto que a casa possuía, sabendo que a ninja o seguia. Pousou a rapariga agora adormecida na cama e sem dizer uma única palavra saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Yuffie, por seu lado, puxou os lençóis para cima da amiga e aconchegou-a o melhor que pôde. Afastou-lhe alguns fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a cara manchada de lágrimas e depois de se assegurar que Tifa estava profundamente adormecida (devido à exaustão) soltou um longo suspiro e saiu do quarto tendo cuidado para não fazer barulho ao fechar a porta. Deparou-se com a sala de Leon mas não o viu. Após alguns segundos de hesitação avançou e quando chegou perto do grande sofá viu uma porta aberta que dava para uma cozinha. A luz estava acesa. Entrou e viu Leon a olhar atentamente para um púcaro de água ao lume.

- Sabes, não me parece que a água vá ferver mais depressa se a tentares intimidar. - disse sorrindo-lhe sarcasticamente. Leon não se moveu. - Então,… o que é que se come? Estou esfomeada. Toda esta correria a meio da noite deu-me uma fome enorme.

- E vieram parar precisamente à minha porta.

Yuffie sabia perfeitamente que aquela era a maneira de Leon perguntar porque raio é que estava uma Tifa adormecida e encharcada em lágrimas na sua cama às três da manhã. Qualquer homem com um pouco de testosterona ficaria mais que satisfeito com esse cenário. Mas é claro, não o Leon.

- Lamento mas os pormenores terá de ser a Tifa a contar-te. Não me cabe a mim falar no assunto, até porque nem sei ao certo o que se passou…. Por acaso até faço uma leve ideia. Bem, só sei que o Cloud fez asneira outra vez. - suspiro - Provavelmente foi-se embora.

Que havia de anormal nisso? Leon já conhecia o guerreiro loiro há alguns anos e as suas partidas eram a sua característica mais constante. Qual era a novidade? Sim, ele sabia que a rapariga gostava dele, toda a gente o sabia excepto Cloud (embora Leon tivesse as suas dúvidas). Mas ela já tinha assistido a inúmeras partidas do guerreiro.

- Aquele idiota! Eu devia… ugh! Se ele quer ser um cu estúpido, por mim tudo bem, mas que direito é que ele tem de atormentar a pobre da rapariga?!? - Leon levantou uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar inquisidor à sua parceira. - Oh, é verdade, tu não conheces a história deles. Bem… é mais ou menos isto (e o que eu sei foi o que a Tifa me contou), o Cloud e a Tifa conhecem-se desde crianças. Moravam ao lado um do outro e ao que parece ele tinha uma grande paixão por ela. Quando ele partiu para se alistar na SOLDIER (é como se fosse um exército) fez-lhe uma promessa. Prometeu-lhe que seria o seu cavaleiro e que a salvaria sempre que ela estivesse em perigo. A verdade é que só se voltaram a encontrar cinco anos depois e enquanto que a amizade que Tifa sentia por ele se transformou em amor, o amor que Cloud sentia por ela transformou-se em amizade. Irónico, não é? Isso não impediu a Tifa de continuar a tentar… mas depois apareceu a Aeris. Não leves a mal o que vou dizer, eu gosto muito dela, é minha amiga mas… quem me dera que ela nunca tivesse aparecido. Ao contrário da Tifa, ela não tem problemas nenhuns em demonstrar que gosta do Cloud (como já deves ter reparado) e ele não parece importar-se. E nenhum deles se incomoda sequer a pensar nos sentimentos da Tifa. Para alguém tão querida e amável como a Aeris isso é uma falha um bocadinho grande, não achas? - Leon não pôde evitar um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso. Afinal a ninja não era tão despistada como parecia ser. - Claro que depois da morte de Aeris as coisas ainda pioraram mais. Cloud sentia-se o responsável e não pensava em mais nada senão trazê-la à vida. - Yuffie parou e sorriu. - Mas mesmo assim, a minha querida Tifa não perdeu a esperança. Continuou sempre do seu lado (mesmo quando mais ninguém o fez) e a tratá-lo com a mesma devoção e o mesmo amor. Eu sei, eu assisti a tudo. Mas resumindo as coisas, desde aí até agora, a atitude dela não mudou , enquanto que a dele só tem piorado. Desaparece constantemente e sem dar notícias e trata-a da maneira mais fria possível. - quando a rapariga acabou a sua história a água já fervia e Leon preparou dois cafés. Yuffie agradeceu e foi sentar-se no sofá a ver televisão como se tudo o que acabara de dizer nunca tivesse saído da sua boca. Leon ficou na cozinha, perdido nos seus pensamentos. Afinal, ela era mais parecida com Rinoa do que ele pensara. A sua Rinoa não tinha desistido até ter ganho o seu coração. Tinha insistido até quebrar as barreiras que ele havia construído e só tinha descansado depois de conquistar o seu coração. Tifa, aparentemente também era assim. De uma maneira muito mais discreta e tímida. "Pára de as comparar! Não te vai levar a lado nenhum." Depois de pousar a caneca no lava-loiça foi até à sala e deparou-se com Yuffie já adormecida. Apagou a televisão e levou a caneca dela para o lava-loiça. Lavou-a e secou-as às duas e arrumou-as no seu devido armário. Tinham-se acabado as suas desculpas para não a ir ver. Esteve quase a acordar Yuffie para se poder escapar à tarefa de ir ver como estava a rapariga de coração despedaçado. No caso dela, espezinhado, até.

Abriu a porta com todo o cuidado e, após se certificar de que ela estava completamente entregue ao sono, entrou. A janela tinha as cortinas abertas (ele gostava da luz da Lua) e era perfeitamente visível tudo o que estava dentro do quarto. Incluindo a bela mulher deitada na sua cama. Agora no escuro e relativamente longe dele, não havia como a distinguir de Rinoa. E isso doía demasiado, por isso aproximou-se rapidamente até estar perto o suficiente para deixar bem claro que aquela não era Rinoa deitada na sua cama, à sua espera. As diferenças eram agora bem visíveis. Os olhos eram mais redondos, os lábios mais cheios e a cara mais redonda. Os cabelos (embora no escuro tivessem a mesma cor)eram bem mais compridos e a franja era para o lado oposto. O corpo ligeiramente destapado, era talvez a maior diferença entre elas. Rinoa tinha um corpo esguio e frágil, o corpo típico de alguém do seu estatuto social. O corpo de Tifa era, numa palavra, voluptuoso. Ao contrário de Rinoa, o seu corpo era forte e tonificado. O corpo de uma guerreira. As suas mãos aparentavam uma força extraordinária para uma mulher, sem deixarem de parecer ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente femininas. E, ao contrário de Rinoa, cujas longas pernas eram o seu melhor atributo (e embora as de Tifa fossem igualmente longas, senão maiores), a parte do seu corpo que (sem dúvida)chamava mais a atenção era o seu "generoso" peito. Não querendo fazer comparações,… devia ter o triplo do tamanho do de Rinoa (e não, Rinoa não era nenhuma tábua de passar a ferro).

Foi com esta conclusão que Leon, pela primeira vez desde que a viu chegar com Cloud, se apercebeu de como ela era bonita. Não da mesma maneira que Rinoa. Rinoa era belíssima de uma maneira muito adolescente. Tifa tinha toda a beleza de uma mulher. De facto, era provavelmente a mulher mais bela que alguma vez vira. Seria possível que, assim como ele não tinha reparado até então, Cloud também não se tivesse apercebido disso? Talvez quando olhasse para ela ainda visse a amiga de infância. E ele? Qual era a sua desculpa para nunca ter reparado? Talvez fosse porque… um momento. Porque é que ele estava sequer a pensar neste assunto? Deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. Passou por Yuffie que continuava a dormir no seu sofá e saiu de casa. Já que estava acordado podia aproveitar e começar a patrulhar a cidade mais cedo… e manter a cabeça ocupada durante algumas horas.

Quando Tifa acordou deparou-se com um cenário completamente desconhecido. Após um breve olhar sobre a habitação pôde perceber que era claramente o quarto de um homem. A mobília era de madeira escura e com traços rectos e simples. As cores utilizadas eram sombrias e não havia nada que indicasse ser minimamente pessoal. Fez um esforço para se lembrar da noite passada, por muito que lhe custasse. Lembrava-se de Yuffie. Não de a ver mas de a ouvir. E depois… quanto mais se esforçava para se lembrar, mais a imagem de Cloud a partir se implementava na sua mente. Decidiu pôr o assunto de parte. Preocupar-se-ia com isso mais tarde, agora a sua primeira preocupação era como chegar ao hotel naquelas roupas sem ninguém notar. Teria de levar umas emprestadas. Levantou-se e caminhou até ao armário. Havia cinco pares de calças e todas elas eram pretas. Tifa tirou as que lhe pareciam ser as mais justas e depois olhou para algumas das t-shirts que estavam penduradas nos cabides. A maior parte eram todas brancas à excepção de duas pretas e uma cinzenta. "Este tipo precisa de alguma cor na vida." Por alguma razão a pessoa que lhe veio à cabeça nessa altura foi Cloud. Ele correspondia na perfeição aos padrões desta pessoa. Abanou a cabeça numa tentativa de o afastar da sua cabeça e tirou uma das t-shirts brancas. Depois de se vestir procurou debaixo da cama e encontrou um par de botas pretas e calçou-as. Estavam um pouco grandes mas teriam de servir. Antes de sair tirou do armário um blusão preto com uma gola de pelo branco e satisfeita abriu a porta do quarto.

Viu Yuffie adormecida num comprido sofá e pensou se a deveria acordar. Acabou por concluir que não era lá muito boa ideia. Não tinha forças para falar no que se passara. Não queria pensar no assunto sequer durante, pelo menos, as próximas horas. Por isso, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível dirigiu-se para o que lhe parecia ser a porta da rua. Se bem que conhecendo Yuffie como ela conhecia, a jovem ninja não acordaria nem que a casa caísse.

"O céu está cinzento

O dia feio e triste

Não há Sol

Não há aves no horizonte

Porque tu partiste,"

Uma vez na rua soube exactamente onde estava. Fez o seu caminho de volta tão absorvida que nem reparou num par de olhos que a seguiram durante parte do caminho e quando chegou ao hotel fingiu não perceber o olhar que o recepcionista lhe deitou (se bem que não tenha percebido se era por causa do barulho durante a noite, ou se era por causa das roupas que trazia vestidas).

"Partiste ficando

E ficando fugiste

Com as aves do céu

Do céu cinzento

Feio e triste,"

Tomou um banho e vestiu umas roupas lavadas. Deveria sentir-se mais leve… mas não se sentia. Agora já não tinha mais desculpas para não pensar no que se tinha passado umas horas antes. Cloud tinha-se ido embora outra vez. Era a quarta… não, quinta vez. Cada vez que ele o fazia, ela via as suas hipóteses diminuírem, as suas esperanças apagarem-se levemente. Cada vez sentia mais que ele não sentia nada de especial por ela. "Não é suposto a vida recompensar-nos se formos bons? Eu não tenho feito outra coisa toda a minha vida, senão ajudar os outros. Pus-me sempre em último lugar, fiz tudo o que podia por ele, dediquei-me de corpo e alma às suas causas, desperdicei anos da minha vida atrás dele e a única coisa que recebi até hoje foi desprezo."

"Feio e triste

Sem Sol, sem cor,

Sem aves no céu

Porque tu partiste."

- Onde é que errei? - nesse instante o seu telefone tocou como que a responder à sua pergunta retórica. Provavelmente era Yuffie, preocupada com ela. Não queria atender, mas se não o fizesse, o mais certo era Yuffie ir até lá pessoalmente e isso ainda era pior do que ter de falar com ela pelo telefone. - Sim. - disse monocordicamente ao pegar no auscultador.

- Tifa?!? Ainda bem que estás aí. Eu acordei e quando te fui ver tu já não estavas lá e eu pensei… sei lá! Estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? O Leon disse-te alguma coisa?…

- Yuffie eu estou bem, - interrompeu-a Tifa. - … E o que é que o Leon tem a ver com isto?

- Tu não o viste? Um, já devia ter saído de casa. Ora aquele!… e se nós precisássemos de alguma coisa?!?…

- Yuffie!

- Oh sim, pois, eu ontem pedi-lhe que nos deixasse lá passar a noite… mais ou menos.

- Oh… - então era em casa de Leon que tinha dormido. Não admira que ela tivesse associado as roupas a Cloud. Os dois eram quase clones na maneira de ser…. Não que ela costumasse prestar-lhe atenção, mas pelo pouco que tinha observado tinha sido a essa conclusão que tinha chegado.

- Tifa? Estás aí??

- Sim.

- Por momentos pensei que…

- Está tudo bem comigo. Não te preocupes.

- ESPERA NÃO DESLIGUES!!!

- O que foi agora?

- Um,… podias trazer-me as minhas roupas?

"Parece que afinal não vou poder evitar o assunto durante o tempo que gostaria."

Pensou Tifa enquanto caminhava de volta à casa onde tinha acordado nessa manhã. Carregava dois sacos. Um continha as roupas de Yuffie, o outro, continha as roupas de Leon. Ainda não tinha pensado como se dirigir a ele. A situação já era inconfortável devido ao facto de nunca terem trocado uma palavra; mas depois da noite anterior, parecia-lhe, no mínimo, pura tortura.

- Hei, Tifa! - interrompeu-a uma alegre voz seguida de um grasnar. Tifa olhou para a sua direita e deparou-se com Sora e Donald. - Que fazes por aqui? - perguntou inocentemente o rapazinho. Tifa adorava Sora. Identificava-se muito com o jovem rapaz que estava sempre alegre e disposto a animar todos os que o rodeavam. A sua alegria era contagiante e a sua natureza inocente e curiosa faziam com que fosse impossível não gostar dele.

- Bom dia Sora, Donald…. Onde está o Pateta?

- A dormir, como sempre. - resmungou Donald.

- Estou a ver. - respondeu Tifa, vendo pelo canto do olho que Leon se dirigia para eles. "Merda!"

Sim, ela ia ter de falar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde,… mas ela preferia que fosse mais tarde.

- Sora, - a sua voz era calma e ligeiramente rouca (provavelmente devido ao facto de raramente falar), na verdade, Tifa não se lembrava de o ter ouvido levantar a voz uma única vez.

- Bom dia Leon! - disse animadamente Sora. Só ele e Yuffie é que conseguiam falar com tão à vontade com o calado guerreiro.

- O Merlin quer que o vás ver. - disse de olhos postos no rapaz; não dando nenhum indício de se aperceber da presença de Tifa.

- Deve pensar que não temos mais nada para fazer! - resmungou Donald. - Ainda hoje de manhã lá estivemos e disse não precisar da nossa ajuda!

- …

- Bem, se ele precisa da nossa ajuda… vemo-nos por aí. Adeus Tifa!

- A-adeus. - disse vendo desaparecer a única ponte de salvação que a separava de ter uma conversa muito constrangedora com Leon. "Agora era uma boa altura para a terra se abrir e me engolir."

Passaram-se vários minutos (ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu)e nenhum dos dois disse absolutamente o que fosse. Tifa estava a ficar mais nervosa a cada momento que passava. Olhava para todo o lado excepto Leon. Tentava encontrar as palavras certas mas parecia que quanto mais tentava menos o seu cérebro respondia. Sabia que Leon a estava a observar. Podia senti-lo. E isso ainda a deixava mais angustiada. "Céus, é mais fácil observar a Aeris e o Cloud juntos."

- A Yuffie ainda lá está em casa? - foi a silenciosa pergunta que quebrou o tortuoso silêncio.

- S-sim. - respondeu olhando fixamente os seus sapatos. - Ela precisa de roupas. - disse apertando com mais força os sacos que trazia consigo.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Leon começou a caminhar na direcção da casa que ambos sabiam ser sua e após alguns momentos de incerteza e hesitação Tifa seguiu-o, fazendo questão de manter uma boa distância entre os dois. Assim não teria de forçar qualquer contacto e evitava uma maior sensação de desconforto… e teria uma oportunidade de o estudar melhor.

Qualquer pessoa minimamente atenta, ao observar o andar de Leon se apercebia de que estava a olhar para um soldado. O porte era altivo e seguro e o seu andar era regular e recto, mas tinha uma certa graciosidade. Fazia lembrar um felino. Pousou o seu olhar nos seus cabelos. Eram um pouco mais compridos do que Tifa normalmente gostava de ver num homem, no entanto, a Leon ajustavam-se de uma maneira muito natural. Dava a sensação de que de um dia para o outro ele tinha deixado de se preocupar com o assunto, e conforme o cabelo foi crescendo ele assim o deixou ficar. Apesar de tudo não deixava de ter um ar saudável e forte e a sua cor não era muito comum…. Parecia a juba de um leão. Sim, era isso! Leon lembrava-a um leão. Um leão solitário e afastado do seu grupo. O seu corpo era mais forte e desenvolvido que o de Cloud, tanto quanto podia observar. A forma como levava a mão direita permitiu a Tifa saber que estava preparado para a qualquer segundo tirar a sua Gunblade, se necessário. Embora a sua arma não fosse tão impressionante em tamanho como a de Cloud, Tifa era inteligente o suficiente para não lhe dar menos importância por isso. Deixou o seu olhar descair mais um pouco. Aparentemente aquelas calças não lhe faziam justiça. Eram demasiado largas onde não deviam ser. Mas pelo que dava para ver, o seu traseiro aparentava ser melhor que o de Cloud que já era muito bom…. Agora que pensava nisso, Leon era um homem muito atraente. Curioso como nunca tinha reparado nisso.

Os seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pelo bater de Leon à porta de entrada da sua casa. Foi aí que se apercebeu que o seu olhar continuava firmemente pousado no fundo das costas deste. Rapidamente sentiu-se ruborizar e desviou o olhar para a porta que se abria. "Lindo Tifa! Queria ver como é que te safavas se ele te tivesse apanhado a olhar."

- Estava a ver que nunca mais-ahh! Leon!! - gritou Yuffie ao se deparar com Leon em vez de Tifa. Esta tentou fechar a porta, mas os reflexos do seu parceiro impediram-na.

- Gostava de poder entrar em minha casa.

- Não podes! Não vês que não estou decente?!?

- Também não o estavas à umas horas atrás. - disse entrando.

- Circunstancias completamente diferentes! - resmungou a jovem, enquanto que Leon se limitou a passar por ela. - Podias ao menos fechar os olhos! Sinceramente, não tens maneiras à frente de uma senhora?!?

- Yuffie tu estás tão perto de ser uma senhora como o Sora de ser discreto. - disse Tifa entrando.

- Tifa! Ainda bem que estás aqui. Como est…

- Aqui tens a tua roupa! - disse Tifa enfiando-lhe um saco à frente. - Já te podes ir vestir.

- Obrigada…. De certeza que estás be…

- Despacha-te que ainda temos de ir ter com a Aeris, sim?

- Um… ok. - Yuffie pegou no saco e foi para a casa de banho. - E nada de espreitar senhor Leon! Eu sei que a tentação é grande. - este limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha.

Houve uma breve pausa de silêncio entre Leon e Tifa, e quando esta abriu a boca para dizer algo, Yuffie saiu da casa de banho com o saco que Tifa lhe tinha dado.

- Hu… Tifa, estas roupas não são minhas. - disse abrindo o saco. Lá dentro estavam as roupas de Leon, que Tifa tinha usado emprestadas.

- São minhas. - respondeu ele pegando no saco e dirigindo-se para o quarto.

- Devo ter trocado os sacos! - disse Tifa atrapalhadamente. - Aqui tens. - disse dando-lhe o respectivo. Yuffie olhou-a com um ar desconfiado mas não disse nada. Quando esta fechou a porta da casa de banho, Leon saiu do quarto e sem olhar para ela seguiu para a cozinha.

Tifa ficou durante uns momentos a ponderar se o deveria seguir ou não e por muito que lhe custasse tinha que o fazer. O mínimo que podia fazer era dar-lhe uma justificação. Inspirou fundo e entrou na cozinha. O cheiro a café deu-lhe as boas vindas e o seu estômago protestou, uma vez que ainda não tinha comido nada.

- Café? - perguntou-lhe de um canto, Leon, que segurava duas canecas fumegantes.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Tifa ao estender a mão para receber a caneca. Ambos tiveram o cuidado de não deixarem os seus dedos tocarem-se. Ficaram assim, durante algum tempo, a saborear o café em silêncio até Tifa se encher de coragem.

- Queria pedir-te desculpas. - fez uma pausa na expectativa de ver alguma reacção da parte dele. Quando se apercebeu de que não ia obter nenhuma, prosseguiu. - Não só por ter levado as tuas roupas mas também por ter imposto a nossa presença em tua casa…. O que aconteceu é que… bem… para dizer a verdade…

- Não faz mal. - interrompeu-a ele.

- Bem, de qualquer forma quero agradecer-te…

- Ok, já estou pronta! - disse Yuffie da sala. - Despachem-se molengões!

Tifa que tinha virado a cara na direcção da voz da rapariga hiperactiva, não viu Leon aproximar-se dela para recolher a caneca e por isso quando sentiu a mão dele tocar a sua, sobressaltou-se e largou o objecto. Felizmente os reflexos dele permitiram-lhe apanhar a caneca antes de esta cair no chão.

- Desculpa! Não me apercebi… - os seus olhares cruzaram-se por breves momentos e Tifa teve a sensação de que ele lhe conseguia ler os pensamentos.

- Vocês vêm ou não? - disse Yuffie, espreitando da porta. - Hum!… Pequeno almoço! Vem mesmo a calhar, estou cheia de fome!

- Estamos de saída. - respondeu Leon pondo a caneca no lava loiça.

- Não é justo! A Tifa já tomou o dela!! - refilou, fazendo beicinho.

- E depois queres ser tratada como uma senhora. - disse Tifa revirando os olhos. - Vamos andando. Comes qualquer coisa pelo caminho.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Depois digam-me o que acham.

2

Passaram-se dois meses. Pouca coisa mudou, no entanto, houve uma mudança. Ninguém sabia o que era mas todos o sentiam. Algo tinha mudado. Contudo foi uma mudança tão insignificante que não foi identificada. Cloud ainda não regressara. As reconstruções de Radiant Garden estavam praticamente completas. Os dias prosseguiam, semelhantes e monótonos.

Tifa continuava à espera do retorno de Cloud. Depois daquele embaraçante dia, tudo voltou ao normal. Ela voltou a fingir que estava tudo bem e que não havia qualquer problema; que já estava habituada a tudo o que o Cloud fazia, que a magoava. Os seus amigos também voltaram à sua rotina. À rotina de fingirem que não sabiam de nada e à rotina de fingirem que não tinham pena dela. Ela conseguia ver através de todos eles, mas apreciava o esforço de qualquer maneira. Desde esse vergonhoso dia que ela e Leon se cumprimentavam. Não diziam mais nada um ao outro; apenas aquele cumprimento diário que parecia dizer "já reparo em ti, já sei que aí estás, já te vejo.". Tifa estava eternamente agradecida pela discrição de Leon, e sobretudo, pelo facto de, naquela manhã, não a ter forçado a explicar-se.

A jovem, lutadora mulher resignou-se e abriu outro bar. Não era tão grande como o outro mas era mais do que suficiente para alguém que vivia sozinha. O piso de baixo era constituído praticamente todo pelo bar. Havia uma pequena cozinha cuja porta ficou inteligentemente protegida pelo balcão do bar e uma pequena porta a um canto dava para uma minúscula casa de banho equipada apenas com uma sanita e um lavatório. O piso de cima, em comparação com o anterior, era consideravelmente mais pequeno. Nunca teria servido se ela ainda tivesse as crianças…. As crianças,… ela sentia a falta delas. Tinha apenas um quarto, que não era muito maior do que a cozinha, uma casa de banho razoável, e um pequeno escritório que ela transformara numa sala de estar com um grande sofá/cama, onde Cloud poderia dormir quando resolvesse aparecer. Foi a única coisa que o seu pequeno orçamento lhe tinha permitido, mas era só sua. O seu pedaço de tecto, e ninguém lhe podia tirar isso.

Certa noite, já depois do bar ter fechado e depois de Tifa ter limpo tudo, instalou-se um silêncio arrepiante. Sim, esse silêncio aparecia todas as noites, mas ela tinha-o ignorado. Hoje não conseguiu. Estava demasiado cansada. Também havia silêncio no outro bar mas era diferente. Porque ela sabia que no dia seguinte ele ia estar repleto de risos e gargalhadas de crianças. Aqui ela sabia que quando acordasse o mesmo silêncio angustiante dar-lhe-ia os bons dias, e assim permaneceria todo o dia.

"Habituei-me a estar acompanhada. Já não sei estar sozinha."

Pensou sentando-se em cima do balcão e observando abstractamente o espaço que a rodeava.

"Bem, só tenho de voltar a acostumar-me a estar sozinha…. Melhor isso do que enlouquecer."

Nesse preciso momento ouviu a fechadura da porta do bar destrancar-se e Yuffie entrou de rompante seguida por um Leon que não parecia muito contente por se encontrar ali.

- Ah, ainda estás acordada! Óptimo! - disse a ninja dirigindo-se até ela.

- Yuffie, eu dei-te uma cópia da chave do bar, para o caso de alguma emergência. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nem vais acreditar! Eu e o Leon estávamos a patrulhar a cerca de cinco quarteirões daqui…

- Quarenta e cinco. - interrompeu Leon na sua voz monocórdica. Agora ela sabia porque é que ele não estava com cara de muitos amigos.

- Cinco, quarenta e cinco… é tudo a mesma coisa! O que interessa é que quando estávamos a patrulhar vimos ao longe uma cabeça loira inconfundível.

O estômago de Tifa deu vários nós (ou pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu)e subitamente toda a cor da sua cara desapareceu. Olhou primeiro para Yuffie e depois, mais discretamente, para Leon. Ambos tinham o olhar fixo nela, no entanto, o de Yuffie era expectante e animado, como se estivesse à espera de que a qualquer momento a amiga se levantasse e saísse do bar a correr para os braços do homem que amava. O de Leon era observador, como se estivesse apenas a avaliar a sua reacção, em vez de esperar uma.

- Então?!? - disse Yuffie que já não aguentava o silêncio que se instalara.

- Estou cansada. - foi a resposta de Tifa. Se ela se estava a referir ao trabalho ou ao Cloud, ninguém sabia senão ela.

- Bem, queres que o vá avisar de onde moras agora?

- Se ele quiser, ele encontra-me. - disse Tifa levantando-se do balcão. Sentia-se levemente mal disposta. - Eu estou cansada, exausta até. Vou dormir. Não te esqueças de trancar a porta… Boa noite. - disse subindo as escadas.

Yuffie observou de olhos esbugalhados enquanto a sua melhor amiga desaparecia pelas escadas acima.

- Eu sonhei, ou isto aconteceu mesmo? - perguntou olhando para Leon. Este limitou-se a virar costas e caminhar para fora do bar. - Oh, meu Deus, isto aconteceu mesmo! - exclamou saindo atrás dele.

- Tranca a porta.

- Tens noção do que isto significa?!? - continuou a jovem enquanto trancava a porta. - O Universo como o conhecemos deixou de existir!

- Estás a exagerar.

- Ai não, não estou! Tu não conheces a Tifa como eu conheço, ou melhor tu não conheces a Tifa. Isto é maior que o incidente do Meteor!

Perante esta exclamação, Leon lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo.

- Longa história!… O que eu quero dizer é que isto é… grande, percebes? É claro que não percebes!… Era suposto ela sair dali connosco e ir a correr para ele.

- Porquê?

- Como porquê?!? Porque ela gosta dele! Porque sempre foi assim!

- O que é que ela ganha com isso?

- Como assim, o que é que ela ganha com isso?? Nada, o que é que haveria de ganhar?

O silêncio que se instalou foi algo raro na presença de Yuffie. Aquela pergunta, que não precisava de resposta, tinha respondido a tudo.

- Precisamente. - disse Leon, antes de se separar dela e seguir rumo a sua casa.

……………………………………...

O dia seguinte chegou demasiado cedo para Tifa, e sair da cama foi mais difícil do que esperava. Porque não podia ficar na cama o resto da vida? Confortável, quentinha e bem longe do mundo. Porque era cobardia e se havia uma coisa que Tifa não era, era cobarde. Mesmo assim, a ideia de o ser era muito apelativa de momento. Virou-se e olhou para o relógio que tinha na mesa de cabeceira. Dez da manhã. Tinha mesmo que se levantar………. Ou então podia ficar mais uma hora.

O telefone começou a tocar. Quem quer que fosse, que telefonasse mais logo. Não podia ser algo grave. Virou-se e encolheu-se ainda mais nos lençóis. O telefone continuava a tocar. Que mal tinha ficar mais uma hora?? O mundo não parava sem ela. Quando finalmente o barulho cessou, a jovem sorriu e fechou os olhos.

O telefone voltou a tocar.

- Ah! Está bem, já percebi! Pronto já estou de pé, ok?!? - esclamou enquanto se levantava e se dirigia para o telefone. - É bom que valha a pena…. Sim? - quando finalmente atendeu o telefone a ligação terminou.

- Ela não atende. - disse Yuffie pousando o telefone.

- Talvez tenha saído. - disse Aeris.

- Não sei…. Estou preocupada. Ela não parecia estar grande coisa ontem.

- Porque não passas por lá?

- É, deve ser o melhor.

- Yuffie, vamos. - disse Leon aparecendo seguido de Cid e Cloud.

- Ok. Vemo-nos por aí. - disse a jovem para o resto do grupo.

- Temos muito que fazer. - disse Leon enquanto caminhavam. - A zona a oeste daqui vai começar as ultimas reparações e eu quero acabar isso o mais depressa possível.

- Ok. Um,… Leon?

Leon conhecia aquele tom. Significava que ela lhe ia pedir alguma coisa e que provavelmente era algo que ele não ia gostar.

- Não. - foi a resposta prévia.

- Eu ainda não disse nada!

- Nem vais precisar de dizer. A minha resposta é não.

- Como é que sabes se ainda nem sequer me ouviste?

- Tem que ver com as reparações da cidade?

- Bem, não…

- Então a resposta é não.

- Oh, vá lá, Leon! - suplicou a rapariga, agarrando-se ao seu braço. - Eu só quero certificar-me de que a minha melhor amiga ainda está viva.

Perante esta afirmação o guerreiro parou e olhou para a sua parceira.

- Eu tentei telefonar-lhe mas ninguém atendeu. Vá lá! É só um desviozinho de nada, não nos vamos demorar, eu só quero ter a certeza de que ela não está dentro da banheira com os pulsos cortados. - Yuffie disse aquilo de uma maneira tão alegre, que parecia estar antes a dizer: "Só quero ver se está ali na loja ao lado."

- Com duas condições. Uma: não nos vamos demorar mais do que o necessário. Duas: larga-me o braço imediatamente.

- Feito! - disse a jovem largando-o de imediato.

Quando chegaram, a porta da frente continuava trancada, tal como a tinham deixado na noite anterior.

- Achas que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa? - perguntou Yuffie olhando para ele com olhos apreensivos.

Ele limitou-se a revirar os olhos e esperou que ela tirasse a chave e destrancasse a porta. A verdade é que embora lhe custasse admitir, começava a ficar preocupado. Não da mesma maneira que Yuffie, mas já a tinha ouvido criar tantas hipóteses desastrosas, que era impossível não ficar apreensivo.

Quando a porta se abriu e entraram, puderam observar que se encontrava tudo conforme tinham visto à várias horas atrás. As luzes estavam todas apagadas e não se ouvia um único ruído. Ambos caminharam silenciosamente pelo bar, procurando algum indicio de que se passava algo fora do normal.

- Eu vou ver na cozinha, - disse a ninja num tom quase imperceptível. - tu vez naquela porta. - disse apontando para uma porta que se encontrava a um canto da sala, mesmo ao lado das escadas.

Sem fazer o mínimo ruído (embora não percebesse bem porquê, visto parecerem assaltantes)dirigiu-se até à porta e quando se preparava para a abrir sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Virou-se muito mais depressa do que qualquer pessoa o faria, mas mesmo assim não foi depressa o suficiente. Antes de ter tempo de perceber quem era foi atingido no maxilar e deitado ao chão com uma rapidez e força que só podiam dizer uma coisa, Tifa estava mais do que bem. Chiça! Ela tinha uma esquerda impressionante. Tinha sorte se não tivesse rachado o maxilar.

Sentiu-a posicionar o corpo por cima do dele, de maneira a que não lhe fosse possível escapar. Prendeu-lhe as pernas com as suas e enquanto que com um braço o imobilizou, com o outro cortou-lhe a circulação do ar.

No entanto, por muito irreal que parecesse, a única coisa na qual se conseguia concentrar era a sensação do seu corpo colado ao dele. Ela não parecia estar a usar muito em cima e devia ter tomado banho à pouco tempo porque algum cabelo caiu-lhe para cima e estava a molhá-lo. Ele já não se lembrava da última vez que tinha estado assim tão próximo de alguém e por muito que lhe custasse admitir também já não se lembrava da última vez que tinha estado tão confortável. Sabia bem ter outra vez o corpo de uma mulher moldado ao seu.

- Ei, o que é que se passa?!? - disse Yuffie saindo da cozinha e procurando o interruptor da luz. - Eu ouvi um barulho e… Leon??

As luzes acenderam-se e Leon pode ver Tifa enrolada numa minúscula toalha de banho a olhar para onde ele supunha que estivesse Yuffie e depois olhar para ele. Quando o reconhecimento lhe passou pelos olhos, ela corou dos pés à cabeça e libertou-o.

- Peço imensa desculpa, Leon! Eu pensei que fossem ladrões. - disse apressadamente, saindo de cima dele.

Leon sentiu um impulso quase irresistível de a agarrar e mantê-la ali. Em vez disso, levantou-se e tratou de examinar o maxilar. À primeira vista não parecia estar partido, mas era impossível não ficar com uma negra, isto se não inchasse.

- Espera um pouco, eu vou dar uma olhadela a isso. - disse guiando-o até uma mesa onde ele se sentou. - Yuffie, isto é tudo culpa tua! - disse virando-se para a amiga.

- MINHA!!!! - gritou indignada a jovem. - Tu é que lhe bateste, e a culpa é minha??!!

- Eu pensava que estava a ser assaltada! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que a chave é só para emergências!??

- Isto era uma emergência!! Nós pensávamos que estavas morta!

- O quê?? Que raio estás a dizer?? Esquece! Falamos depois. Vai buscar o estojo de primeiros socorros que está no meu quarto, por favor.

- Porque é que tenho de ser eu??!!?

- Porque tu és a responsável!

- EU!!???!

- Yuffie, vai buscar o estojo.

A ninja acabou por ir, embora contrariada e a resmungar pelo caminho, deixando-os os dois sozinhos. Agora que pensava nisso, talvez não fosse assim tão boa ideia ter mandado a amiga. Bem, agora já era demasiado tarde. Virou-se para ele e observou os danos. O seu pescoço estava bastante vermelho e ainda era difícil dizer se ia ficar com uma marca ou não. Ele estava a tentar limpar o sangue do lábio rebentado e toda a zona do maxilar direito estava a ganhar uma cor arroxeada.

- Espera, deixa-me ver. - disse afastando-lhe a mão com as suas e examinando o maxilar para ver se estava partido.

- Não está partido. - foi a resposta imediata dele. A sua respiração acariciou-lhe a face, devido à pequena distância que os separava e por momentos Tifa sentiu-se espaçar. Só os barulhentos passos de Yuffie a descer as escadas, a trouxeram de volta.

- Não, não está. Mas o aspecto não é lá muito bonito. Eu preferia que fosses fazer uma radiografia mais tarde, para ter a certeza de que não está rachado.

- Pronto! Está aqui! - disse Yuffie pousando a mala em cima da mesa. - Credo, Leon! Eu se fosse a ti não me olhava ao espelho nos próximos dias.

- Yuffie!!! - disse Tifa, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. - Não está assim tão mau! - assegurou-o ela.

Yuffie fez um barulho indicador de que aquilo estava longe de ser verdade. Leon limitou-se a encolher os ombros, dando a perceber que tanto lhe fazia o aspecto que poderia ter.

- Pois,… as pessoas até eram capazes de não reparar,… se fosse Halloween e ele estivesse vestido de morto vivo!

- Yuffie, já chega!!! Se não tens nada melhor para fazer, então agradecia-te que me fosses preparar o pequeno almoço. Eu ainda não comi nada e estou cheia de fome.

- Ok, ok…. As coisas que eu faço por ti!

- E não… - disse vendo a ninja hiperactiva saltar por cima do balcão e entrar na cozinha. - … passes por cima do balcão.

Leon observou a jovem mulher soprar as madeixas de cabelo que tinha na cara, obviamente irritada. A expressão que lhe adornava o rosto era uma cópia fiel da que Rinoa punha quando estava frustrada com algo, ou quando não conseguia levar a dela avante. Contudo, os seus olhos estavam vivos. Qualquer pessoa perceberia facilmente, que ela não estava verdadeiramente zangada e que, até certo ponto, ela gostava destas pequenas brigas. Eram as únicas vezes que os seus olhos brilhavam e o seu rosto ganhava alguma vida e cor. As maçãs do rosto rosadas, davam-lhe um ar mais inocente e completamente adorável, não que ele alguma vez o admitisse.

Ela virou-se para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso a pedir desculpas. Ele não disse nada e observou-a enquanto ela lhe limpava a ferida ao canto da boca. Tinha um ar extremamente concentrado, como se o estivesse a operar e mordia o lábio de uma maneira que parecia estar a doer-lhe mais a ela do que a ele. Tudo junto e ele quase teve vontade de rir.

Quando acabou de lhe desinfectar o lábio, começou a aplicar-lhe uma pomada sobre a zona esmurrada. O cabelo molhado caiu-lhe para a cara e ela soprou para o desviar, sem êxito. Parou então o que estava a fazer e com a mão levou-o atrás da orelha. Pouco tempo depois este voltou a soltar-se e tapou-lhe a visão. A jovem voltou a soprar, outra vez sem êxito e quando estava quase a parar de novo o que estava a fazer, ele antecipou-se e, sem pensar, ergueu a mão e gentilmente afastou-lhe os cabelos. Ela parou o que estava a fazer e olhou-o nos olhos. Ele deixou ficar a sua mão no meio do cabelo dela e concentrou-se no aroma que libertava.

Quando a viu olhar os seus lábios e depois, inconscientemente, fechar os olhos, teve a certeza de que a queria beijar. E por isso mesmo não o fez.

Retirou a mão do seu cabelo e direccionou o olhar para a parede. Ela abriu imediatamente os olhos, apercebendo-se do que tinha feito e envergonhadamente aplicou o resto da pomada.

- Já está. - disse guardando a pomada e fechando o estojo.

- Ei, miúda! Já tens o pequeno almoço pronto… não sei é se está comestível. Não me atrevi a provar. - disse Yuffie, olhando de um para o outro. - … E se te fosses vestir??

- É melhor. - disse Tifa de olhos postos no chão.

- É, é melhor. - concordou Yuffie, lançando um olhar a Leon que este nem se deu ao trabalho de retribuir. - Eu vou contigo.

- Yuffie, já perdemos tempo que chegue. - disse Leon vendo as duas subir as escadas.

- Não demoro nada.

- Yuffie, por muito difícil que seja de acreditar, eu sei vestir-me sozinha. - protestou Tifa à medida que era empurrada pela amiga.

- Eu quero ajudar.

- Eu agradeço, mas não é preciso.

- Eu insisto.

Quando finalmente chegaram as duas ao piso de cima, Leon soltou o ar que tinha preso desde que tinha virado a cara, face ao beijo. Por um lado agradecia este tempo que lhe fora dado para se recompor.

- Yuffie, eu posso vestir-me sozinha.

A casa não era grande e as paredes também não eram assim tão espessas, de maneira que era possível ouvir-se a conversa que decorria no piso de cima.

- Oh, por favor Tifa! Não tens nada que eu também não tenha, escusas de estar envergonhada.

Por algum motivo, a Leon custava-lhe acreditar nisso. Ele podia encontrar facilmente, uma ou duas coisas que Tifa tinha a mais que Yuffie.

- … Tifa,…?…

- Sim.

- … São mesmo verdadeiras?

- YUFFIE!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………...

Aqui estava ela. Tifa encontrava-se de frente para o Hotel que sabia ser o local onde se encontrava Cloud. Parte de si queria ir vê-lo mas outra parte desejava sair dali o mais depressa possível e correr para o mais longe que as suas pernas conseguissem. Começava a ficar farta destas reuniões. Iria ser a sua vida esta constante deprimente? Ou haveria um dia em que tudo iria acabar? Se sim, quem o iria acabar? Ela, ou Cloud? Como seria uma vida sem Cloud? … Era isso possível? Uma vida sem Cloud? Não era ele a sua vida? Tinha sido nos últimos sete anos. Sete anos…. Um bom pedaço da sua vida, que muitos afirmavam ter sido desperdiçado. Tinha sido? Se soubesse onde estaria agora,… teria feito o mesmo? Infelizmente, o mais provável era a resposta ser sim. Porquê?

A porta do Hotel abriu-se e Tifa viu sair Aeris.

- Oh, Tifa. O Cloud já chegou.

- Pois, eu vinha falar com ele…. Ele está? - perguntou sabendo perfeitamente a resposta.

- Sim, sim, eu acabei de falar com ele. - Aeris pareceu corar no final da frase, mas isso não perturbou demasiado Tifa. Ambas coravam sempre que se falava de Cloud.

- Bem, então até logo. - disse passando pela outra rapariga.

- Até logo…. Oh, Tifa!… Nós ainda somos amigas, não somos?

Tifa parou e olhou de forma estranha a outra rapariga.

- É claro que sim.

- … Ainda bem…. Sabes que eu tenho a tua amizade em grande consideração e que não a quero perder…. Mesmo que por vezes não pareça… ou que outros assuntos se metam pelo meio………. A decisão é do Cloud.

"De que está ela a falar?"

Aeris deu-lhe um fraco sorriso e prosseguiu o seu caminho. Tifa ficou mais alguns momentos a tentar decifrar o que Aeris lhe tinha dito, mas acabou por desistir. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de Cloud a um passo bastante apressado com medo de que se demorasse muito a sua coragem a abandonasse. Bateu à porta, inspirou fundo e esperou que a porta se abrisse.

Cloud recebeu-a com uma rara e preocupante expressão de felicidade na cara. Tifa não se conseguia lembrar da última vez que o tinha visto assim…. Talvez quando eram crianças. Mal os seus olhos pousaram nela, pelo menos, metade do brilho que o seu olhar possuía diminuiu com um piscar de olhos.

- … Tifa,… pensava que era… - começou ele de uma forma um tanto atrapalhada.

- A Aeris? - interrompeu-o ela.

- …

- Eu cruzei-me com ela, quando vinha para cá.

- …

- Vim em má altura? Eu posso sempre voltar mais tarde.

Cloud afastou-se da porta para a deixar passar. Os dois caminharam até ao grande sofá e sentaram-se durante algum tempo em silêncio.

- A Yuffie disse-me que chegaste ontem.

A resposta de Cloud foi um leve abanar de cabeça.

- Suponho que tenhas chegado cansado.

- …

- …

- … A Yuffie disse-me que abriste outro bar.

- É só enquanto não voltamos para casa.

- …

- Não é tão grande como o outro, mas serve. Tenho lá espaço para ti. Não é o teu quarto… mas é confortável.

- … Acho que prefiro ficar aqui.

- Oh,… Caso mudes de ideias,… a porta está aberta.

- …

- Bem, tenho de ir, - disse levantando-se. - ainda tenho umas compras para fazer. Passei só para saber como estavas. Não me posso dar ao luxo de perder o meu cargo honorário de melhor amiga, pois não?

Cloud mostrou-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Fico feliz por saber que estás bem. - disse abraçando-o ternamente. Demorou um pouco, mas Cloud acabou por devolver o abraço, embora relutantemente.

Acompanhou-a até à porta, e Tifa não pôde afastar a impressão de que o seu amigo de infância lhe escondia algo…. Algo se passava. Estaria doente outra vez?

- Cloud,… - disse antes de este poder fechar a porta. - … Está tudo bem?

- …

- Passa-se algo? - insistiu.

- … Não.

E fechou a porta.


End file.
